Mario
- DS= }} |caption = The North American boxart for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games |developer = Nintendo |publisher = Nintendo |designer = Shigeru Miyamoto |series = Mario & Sonic |release = Wii Nintendo DS |genre = Sports party game |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone OFLC: General PEGI: Three years and older |platform = Wii Nintendo DS |pregame = N/A |nxtgame = Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) }} Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games is a game for the Wii, developed by Sega and produced by Nintendo. It is an official game for the Beijing 2008 Olympics, and it features venues similar to real ones in Beijing. The game is a collection of Olympic sports events at which characters from the ''Mario'' series and characters from the Sonic series compete, relying heavily on the motion-sensing capabilities of the Wii Remote. It is the first game on any console where both Mario and Sonic characters have been playable. The game was released for the Wii and the Nintendo DS, and both include online play over the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. There are five sequels made for this game, one to honor the 2010 Winter Olympics, one to honor the 2012 Olympic games, one to honor the 2014 Winter Olympics one to honor the 2016 Summer Olympics, and one to honor the 2020 Summer Olympics. Characters There are sixteen playable characters in the game. Eight of these are from the Mario series and eight which are from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The characters are split into four different groups of four characters each. In addition to the following characters, the player can also play as their Mii. (Wii only) Team Mario Characters Specialties Team Mario *Mario- high jump, hurdles *Luigi- adequate in all events *Princess Peach- archery, skeet *Princess Daisy- aquatics, gymnastics *Bowser- hammer throw, javelin throw *Waluigi- archery, vault *Wario- Accuracy in Stamina, can hurl objects at long distances *Yoshi- table tennis, all racing events Team Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog- no one can easily catch him, all racing events *Miles "Tails" Prower- catch ups speed quickly *Knuckles the Echidna- all strength events, hurl objects at long distances *Amy Rose- successive in all events *Vector the Crocodile- stroke swimmer *Doctor Eggman- trampoline, vault *Blaze the Cat- vault, all racing events *Shadow the Hedgehog- archery, fencing Events Wii Events Olympic Events There are twenty real-life Olympic events in the Wii version of the game: Dream Events Dream Events are fictional events in which characters compete and use items (similar to those found in the ''Mario Kart'' series). They are unlocked as the player progresses through the standard events. DS Events Olympic Events Dream Events Trivia *Donkey Kong and Silver the Hedgehog were originally going to appear in this game, but were scrapped for unknown reasons. They appeared in the next game. *This is the first Mario game that is released on a home console system and a handheld system. External Links *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games at GameSpot *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games at Wikipedia de:Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Category:Wii Games Category:2007 games Category:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario & Sonic series Category:Spin-offs